Timeless
by Irondemon
Summary: We all know that all things age some just slower than others, but how much will have changed when a trio find A dragon guarding crystal with Vikings sealed inside.
1. A Different Time

Over View POV= OVP

I do not own How to train your dragon or anything connected to it I do own my characters and other things in this story.

I hope you enjoy this story and thanks those who stories have given me the inspiration to write this.

(OVP)

On an island that was once home to dragons and Vikings a trio of cloaked figures run from a grounded and smoking ship as the sound of planes roared by. Just as they were reaching the tree line a plane drops down and makes a strafing pass on them. The largest of the three quickly two throws the others into the trees then faces the oncoming fighter. It was centurion class strafing jet and had little maneuverability. Red glowing ruins began floating around his arm in a series of circlets as he punched the ground causing red vanes to run though the sand. Just a moment before the shells would slash through him a serious of black spines erupt from the ground in front of him creating a wall. There was a defining boom as the plane struck the wall exploding on impact.

Pulling one of the spines free he ran after the two in front of him as they rushed towards what appeared to be a ruin in the side of a mountain. By the time they reached the place it was getting dark. A female voice came from one of the smaller figures, "Well I guess we should go in. Not like we have anything to lose right Havoc." Looking to larger figure behind them then pushed the door open. Inside was a massive hall coated in dust. In its center was a massive fire place with what looked like a golden Norse sculpture of a dragon with a sword through it. It didn't take them long to search the place. After an hour all they found were a set of books and some other odds and ends that were useless.

"Well looks like this may be a good place to set up that base we always dreamed of. If nothing else it would make for a good safe house. What do you think wrench.", said an almost girly voice from the second of the smaller figures. "I don't see why not Hellion.", the other figure replied looking at the books. Walking up to the fire place Hellion rolled her right hand twice making a ball of fire appear then threw it into the pile of dried wood that was still left, from who knows how long ago. As the fire began to burn she turned and ran for the door yelling, "I'll bring dinner in a minute.", as the largest figure walked up to the table nearest the fire and pulled his cloak off before sitting on the old wooden bench.

Havoc wasn't a tall man but he was big. He was maybe five foot six but had arms like tree trunks and hands a bit too large for the rest of him. His feet were more like that of animals too with short shins and long feet instinctually only walking on the balls. His face was misleadingly normal compared with the rest of him with a slightly high hairline, short black hair and a short well groomed beard. What made him stand out were the ruins and other tribal like symbols tattooed down the length of his arms, all of them intertwining and meeting into five lines that ended at his knuckles. The rest of his body was covered in what looked like sleeveless combat gear with carbon fiber plates covering his vitals. The plate that covered his left chest had a demon's skull in the center of a pentagram encircled with a tribal serpent eating its tail painted woven through its lines. He looked to the book laden figure that sat across from them and ran a hand through his short cropped hair. In a deep but soft voice he asked, "So what do you got there." Looking up to him the figure dropped her cloak too the bench setting down a set of books.

She was slightly shorter than the man and had a slighter but still muscular build wearing similar gear to Havoc's only hers had many more pockets. Her right hand had a large complex set of pentagrams on its back. Her left arm however was obviously mechanical from the shoulder down. The shoulder was made of layered plates of armor with the same emblem on its top largest plate. Connected by pistons and wires the forearm had a wide armored plate on it with what looked like the end of a gun poking out just over the wrist. The hand attached to it was slightly larger than her right with only two fingers and thumb all ending in a claw similar to a birds.

Sighing she picked up the largest book from the pile, "Well this is a book on dragons which will be valuable if we can find any. I'm not sure since we still need to translate it but it seems to have information on handling them should we find any.", lifting the second largest, "This looks to be a history of this place, and that," indicating the smallest, "is a personal journal and what I wish to start on since I saw what looked like an ancient sealing ruin in the back."

Havoc looked up as the door opened and Hellion walked in a deer draped across her shoulders. She had pushed her cloak back so that it hung like a hooded cape. Stepping into the light she was revealed as an athletic young woman slightly shorter and smaller than the other in full body carbon fiber plated armor. She had the same emblem as the others painted on the left calf and seemed to be covered in all sorts of knives and guns. Walking to the opposite side of the fire she began to prepare their dinner. Turning her back on the scene Wrench pulled a long cylinder from one of her many pockets and pressed a button making a faint blue light appear. She then began to run the light over each page of each book with an ease that only came with practice.

Far up the mountain from the others an unknown black mass stirred smelling the surrounding air. It had been over a century since he had smelled any form of food being cooked and wondered who could be doing so now. Walking to the edge of his elevated cave a set of acid green eyes looked at the decrepit Mead Hall the only structure that still stood as long as he had. Smoke wafted from the main stack as it hadn't in years. Curiosity getting the better of the beast he began to silently climb down to the massive doors leading into the once lively place.

(Havoc)

I sat with my back to the table watching the door as I ate. It wasn't my favorite way to eat but when you're hunted as much as we are someone has to do it. Shaking my head I thought back to a time when it was just me running from those who wanted my death. It had been easier then but I wouldn't give it up having these two at my side for the world. Looking back at the two of them I saw Hellion had already finished and was tanning the hide and cleaning any useful bones, and wrench sat staring at a holographic version of the smallest book reading each page slowly. I happened to look back just as the door slid open silently. It wasn't for my good night vision he would have missed the large black shape that slipped and began walking along the shadow strewn wall.

Making sure not to make any obvious moves I slowly put my dinner on the table and picked up my knife from next to it. Putting just enough pressure to draw blood I drew a line through the two symbols just above my hands. As the seals were broken my hands began to darken as my nails turned to claws I could feel the power in me grow a bit. It was nothing for me to stand and cover the twenty feet between us in single jump. A large set of neon green eyes stared into mine as the beast jumped back towards the doors spreading its wings wide. I saw a black blur dash under it as I began to chase it. I was about ten feet from being able to grab ahold of its head when a ball of blue plasma flew at me. It wasn't hard to palm the ball and toss it in the fire but it did slow me down. Cursing her recklessness I watched as Wrench dashed up and put a translator plate on its head. I stepped up and got in front of her as it snarled, "What did you do to me?"

Looking around my shoulder and smiling she answered, "I just made it so that we can understand you that's all, Toothless." I couldn't help but smile at the dragons dumb founded face. If nothing else Wrench could knock almost anyone into that look of shock and surprise.

(Toothless)

Ok what the Hel is going on here there is a monster and what seems to be two women in the Mead Hall and thanks to this piece of metal on my head they can understand me. Shock took me for a moment as this though processed its way through my head. Slowly I looked at each of them trying to figure them out. It had been a long time since I had seen any humans so I knew they would have changed the look of their clothes and armor but the large one wasn't human. That was clear when he jumped at me. I took a deep whiff of their scents the two women smelled normal enough but the man reminded me of a sulfur spring.

I was about to demand what they were doing on the island when a more pressing thought entered my mind, "Can you free Hiccup and the others?"

Well I hope you liked the opening act Please review.


	2. New Beginings

(Hellion)  
Lightning boomed outside throwing an ominous light across the hall as I watched Havoc look the Dragon right in the eye.  
For some reason it always got me when he did things like this. No matter what it is nothing really scares him, I know he's  
not completely human but still a dragon could hurt him rather bad. "Wrench toss me that book and I'll see what we can do  
OK." Havoc said in a calm voice returning to his seat. I couldn't help but giggle at her expression as she handed him the  
Holo-copy. I came up behind her and hugged her around her shoulders to break her from her lost stupor saying, "Come on lets  
see how much he knows about our world." Gently pulling her towards the dragon.

It's true he doesn't usually help that easily. Maybe he feels sorry for them. Sitting next to Wrench we looked to the  
dragon and began to talk to him about the modern world.I liked talking to him it was funny in its own way. He seemed to  
know quite a bit save for what had been added in the past eight to ten years. From what I could tell he had been kept in  
formed by other dragons as they flew around the world, though I doubt many were as old as he was.

After a few hours of talking there was a creak of wood behind us a Havoc stood, "I can do it but I need to get it done  
before we reset my seals so we need to go now." He made his way to the door wrapping the cloak around him and pulling up  
the hood. We quickly did the same and caught up to him and the dragon as they made their way up the mountainside. Thirty  
minutes later we came to the mouth of a cave overgrown with plants. Toothless lead us in and not more than ten yards from  
the in trance was the pair. They floated a few inches off the ground holding hands with their heads bowed as if in prayer.

Havoc walked up to the scene and began to work his magic, Runic and symbolic circles appearing around his hands. I know it  
was always dangerous for him to use his magic since it was a little too aggressive for its own good but I still loved to  
see it. It wasn't like the other types where the caster had to chant or draw his controllers he created his own with magic  
for magic. The down side to this is that its like a living extension of himself so if it were ever disrupted or went wrong  
it would feed back into him and possibly kill him in the process.

(Toothless)

I held back a snarl as the man worked his magic. It wasn't the first time I had seen magic but his was different. The  
smell reminded me of something that was alive and very destructive. Backing against the wall I watched as what looked like  
red snakes extended form the palms of his hands and began circling outside of the seal. A few moments later they stopped  
and started to spread veins into it like a tree spreading roots. Havoc's eyes turned the same red as the snakes as the seal  
began to glow a faint gold then reformed in places before turning a blood-red and bathing the two in the center the same  
color. The roots reached out from the edges and began to spread across my beloved pair.

Fear gripped me and I roared, "What are you doing?" and began advancing on the figure despite his smells. A yard from him  
the female with the metal arm barred my path saying, "Woo there, Havoc what are you doing?" Suddenly there was a sound  
like the boom of thunder as the stone beneath the pair was shattered and they fell slumped to the floor. Havoc took a deap  
breath saying, "I undid their spell, corrected it, and performed it so that they will live so long as Toothless or one of  
them survives. I also gave them a subconscious dictionary of the time gap so they won't be completely lost." as he finished  
his words began to lose volume and the females went to his sides and walked with him out of the cave.

Looking back to my humans I watched as they began to stur. It had been so long since I had seen them move that I couldn't  
help but lick booth across the Hiccup put his arm up to stop the massive tongue, "Hey bud what happened did it work." "No you were frozen for about 1300 years. Then a monster man came and fixed the spell."I happily blurted. Both humans looked at me in shock. Giving them a classic toothless grin. "The female with the mechanical arm made it so that you can hear me." Nodding her head Astrid quietly said "Where are these people?" Bounding up I looked out the cave, "In the great hall."

(Wrench)

As soon as we got back to the hall I practically made Havoc sit down and held my hands over the places where he had scored through the seals. The pentagrams slowly glowed red as the cuts were undone and the seals replaced. His hands slowly returned to a more human appearance. It took almost half an hour to get them back to normal but I did. Everytime he undoes the seal it gets harder for me to replace and unlike some who can seal their own magic he can't.

Well if this is all I have to do to repay him for the arm then I will gladly reseal him daily. I was about to drift into memories of how we had met when the doors creaked open. Toothless lead a tall lanky man in leather armor and a slightly shorter woman with partial plate and a large axe on her hip. The two of them looked at the hall as if lost and confused. "A lot has changed since we tried that spell hasn't it?" Astrid said more as a fact than a question. The man approached Havoc and I and examined his savior, "Well now I know what Toothless was talking about. Calling you the monster man."

I couldn't help but giggle at the childish name. "Yes he is the one who saved you from an inaccurate spell and granted what you wished for." I said in his defense trying to save him some dignity. Hiccup gawked at us, "You did? By your self? But how we had to use Toothless to get that level of magic." Havoc gave him a hard look, "Don't worry about the hows or whys. Worry about what you are going to do from here on."

Hiccup took a deep breath and calmly began, "OK so we have been held out of time for around 1300 years, and now you have brought us back and made us to where we live as long for as long as one of the three of us is alive? To top it off you are obviously not human and that makes me wonder what all has happened since we performed the spell." Grinning at him I spoke up, "Well just think about that last query and the answers will come to you." Giving me a puzzled look I could see the realization dawn on him as the knowledge filled it's self in. Blinking he said, "Wow that's a lot to take in at once. Its hard to believe that dragons are now so rare." reaching out his scratched Toothless's snout, "I can see why though with everyone becoming so leery of those who are out of the ordinary."

(Astrid)

It was a lot to take in the amount of blanks filled in was daunting but I was able to comprehend most of it but there was something I had to know. Looking to the monster, "Tell me what are you and why would you come to a place like this? From what I can tell most people avoid the wilds." He looked at us with the same cold eyes. They reminded me of those of the Red death, strong, dark, and powerful, "First tell me what you lot are going to do. I'll answer depending on that." Looking to Hiccup he nodded then faced the group we're going to hunt out dragons and reestablish the dragon riders as we began before. They will be an independent faction out side of government jurisdiction and influence."

The grin that crossed the other man's face mad a chill run up my spine, "Good then you would be on our side then. We are known as a whole those like us are known as Darksiders. Those who do not fit the common constraints of the world. We each have something that makes us different than most and because of that we are hunted and removed. As for our individual group we are called the Tainted Trio." the women came and sat on each side of him as he continued, "And while it is true dragons are not normally treated with as much hostility we will support your campaign. Now lets get some rest." With that he went to a dark corner and leaned back into it with the other two laying on each side using his lap as a pillow. If I had not seen them do so I would have never known they were there. Looking to Hiccup I kissed him on the cheek whispering, "I will always support you my love then leading him to rest against Toothless's side.


	3. First Steps

I do not own HTTYD or any of the refferences to such I do own the plot and my OCs.

(Toothless)

I woke to the sun running in through the crack in the doors. Slowly looking around as not to wake the two beneath my wing I saw all was the same. As my gaze went to the three in the corner I drew in a sharp breath. The thing they called Havoc looked as thought he had a large set of horns. When the sun fell across him though they disappeared like a shadow. Blinking I nudged my humans awake and slowly rose as they stood and stretched. Soon after the others did the same and we ate breakfast. Hiccup looked at them and tentatively said "So whats the plan?" The wild girl smiled, "Well if Havoc is OK with it I think we could bate some soldiers here and steal their ship or plane depending on how they get here." as she finished she gave him a questioning look. Sighing heavily he replied, "I guess that would be the easiest way to get a transport. Go on and get started on what you need." Looking to us as she left, "So can you two fight."

Astrid gave him a death glare as she snarled, "I was the best in the village when this was berk." The other woman stood, "Ok then show me." Beckoning for Astrid to follow she walked out the doors. We all followed Hiccup and I sat at the top of the stairs as Havoc took the bottom step nearest the fight.

(Astrid)

Who dose this pain think she is. I have been fighting as long as she has been alive I'll bet. Pulling my ax into a ready position I face her down its blade edge. She raised her metal arm and grinned at me. Infuriated I charged her ax held high. She side steeped my first swing then deflected my second using the armor on her arm. I was about to swing again when a claw missed my eye by millimeters.

Jumping back I had a new respect for her apparently she wasn't as helpless as she appeared. Taking a more cautious approach I began to circle her and try to find an opening. This time she charged attempting to punch me with her metal hand. I dodged and she hit the wooden post behind me. There was a boom like a small cannon had gone off and the post was splintered. Eyes wide I stared as she rounded on me and charged again.

It was all I could do to block her punches with the with of my blade each hit felt like it came from a dragon. Knocking me back a few feet each time. After 6 of these I was against the side of a house. Her hand drew back and opened as she went to slash at me as her claws began to glow red. Instinctively I ducked just in time for her to slash the house cutting thought the log like it was water. A moment later the log began to burn from where she had clawed it.

Smiling at me she said, "Well looks like you will be a challenge then." Returning the grin we began to dance trading blows but never actually scoring a hit on each other. After half an hour of this tiring exercise we both stood a few yards apart prepared to start again when Havoc raised a hand, "Astrid that was good but you will need to learn how to use your magic or get some more modern weapons in order to keep up. Wrench was being polite and only used her hand weapons." At this I gave her a bewildered look as she pointed her arm at a house there was a chain of cracks as holes were punched in the wall. Then the pentagram on her real hand glowed and she touched the ground and an Iron spear jutted from the ground a few feet from me and punched through the wall then retracted.

Wide eyed I looked at her, "So you could have won at anytime?" Pushing her hair back as she walked back to Havoc he stood and walked towards us. "Its not an easy task but since you two already know how to use seal based magic I think it would be easy to make your weapons hold the power and you two use it. Toothless would you shoot some fire at me." He blinked at Havoc like he was crazy or something then did as he was asked launching one of his signature blasts. Catching it in his bare hand he pulled it in half with the other then placed one half in my ax and the other in Hiccup's sword. They both turned as black as Toothless and grew warm. Pointing to a near by house he instructed, "Go ahead give them a try." Unsure I walked to the house and took a batters swing at the wall. On contact there was a dull thud then the wall crumbled as if Toothless had blasted it. Hiccup came next to me and slashed the wall. His sword went through it just like Wrenches claws had leaving a sizzling line behind.

(Hiccup)

I can't believe what he has done. This is amazing I have never heard of such a thing much less used it. Looking to the monster of a man, "Thank you Havoc. So what can we do to help get off this island?" A grin that sent chills down my spine, "Why you two will be the perfect bate. I need you to go and fly out as far as you can and still see Berk then shoot at any ships you see. If they start to shoot back run here but make sure they see where you go." Knees shaking I nodded and and walked up to Toothless with Astrid right behind me. A moment later we were in the air and on our way to the open ocean. Looking back at us Toothless asked,"Are you sure your OK with this? It seems awfully risky to me." Patting his neck I reasured, "It'll work out anyways how hard could it be to strafe a ship and run. Its not like were going to have to fight a fleet or anything."

After half an hour of flying we spotted a small ship with a weird gun on the top deck. Deciding that it was a good target I directed Toothless into a dive and he shoot just over the deck into the ocean on the other side. Men began running around on deck just in time for us to buzz them then turn back to Berk. I looked back to make sure they were following and was surprised at how fast they were moving. I had turned around a was about to begin the climb to clear the rocky outcrop on that side of the island when Astrid pulled my arm. Looking to her I caught a glimpse of the scene behind us. Ships seemed to be appearing from thin air, and they were much larger and more formidable than the small one we had been running from.

Cursing my big mouth I urged Toothless to go faster darting through the rocks instead of over them. It only took us a few more minutes to reach the hall where Havoc sat watching Wrench working on something. Jumping from Toothless as we neared I yelled, "Havoc there is a small fleet of ships headed this way." Wrench gave me an 'Oh great here we go again' look then smiled at the now bright eyed Havoc as he stood. Looking to Wrench he removed the top of his armor and tossed it too her saying, "Catch up to me as soon as Hellion returns."

I felt my jaw go slack as I saw the ruins all over his torso I could only make out a few but from what I saw it looked as though he were trying to seal himself a way. Then one of the ruins on his right shoulder glowed and he was gone. Looking back to Wrench she just smiled saying, "He has gone through a lot to reach the level of power he has now. To tell the trough I think he maybe stronger than most dragons at this point." Stammering I asked, "What do you mean by that he doesn't even look human anymore. Not that I'm judging him by that but why did he do that to himself?" She looked at me as if trying to decide weather or not I should know what was really going on. She went over and sat on the stairs just as Astrid and Toothless managed to land and join us.

In the distance gun fire could be heard intermingled with the echoing screams of the now dead. Sighing deeply Wrench began, "I guess if you lot are going to be with us from here on you might as well know."


End file.
